ouatfffandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Forest/Locations
Major locations * Apprentice's Cottage * Aurora's Palace * Bald Mountain * Beanstalk * Dark Castle * Dark Dungeon * Dark Palace * Demon's Bluff * Dwarves' Cottage * Firefly Hill * Forbidden Fortress * Forest of the Dead * Gingerbread House * Golden Castle * Granny's Cottage * Granny's Diner * Hamelin * Hill of Stones * Infinite Forest * King Xavier's Castle * King's Castle * Lake Nostos * Lake Onondaga * Leviathan Shoals * Maritime Castle * Maurice's Castle * Mills Mausoleum * Naval Kingdom Docks * Poseidon's Boneyard * Rapunzel's Tower * Royal Castle * Royal Manor * Rumplestiltskin's Farm * Safe Haven * Sheep Farm * Sherwood Forest * Summer Palace * Taverns * Tremaine Estate * Troll Bridge * Vault of the Dark One * Werewolves' Den Minor locations Anastasia and Will's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the third episode of the spin-off. This was the home of Anastasia and Will until they left for Wonderland. Avonlea is an Enchanted Forest location that is mentioned in the twelfth episode of the first season. It is part of or close to Sir Maurice's kingdom, and fell during the Ogre Wars. Bo Peep's Farm is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the second episode of the fourth season. This is where the shepherd David fights the warlord Bo Peep, who is keeping his friend, Anna, prisoner. Bottomless Sea is an Enchanted Forest location that is first mentioned in the eighth episode of the second season, and first appears in the twenty-first episode of the fourth season. Emma Swan's prison island is located here in Isaac's story. Squid Ink is harvested from a squid from the bottom of the sea, and according to Hook, the bottomless sea is "treacherous waters." Brennan's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the eleventh episode of the fifth season. After he awakens from a Sleeping Curse, Brennan Jones lives there with his young son, Liam. Dark Forest is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the nineteenth episode of the third season. This is where the entrance to Glinda's pocket dimension is located. Dark Mountains is an Enchanted Forest location that is mentioned in the fourth episode of the fourth season, and appears in the eight episode of the same season. The Apprentice's cottage lies at the foot of the Dark Mountains, in the Infinite Forest.4 Donna and Stephen's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the fifth episode of the first season. This is where Donnaand Stephen live with their young son, Geppetto. Duke of the Frontlands' Castle is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the eight episode of the first season. This is the home of the Duke who rules the lands where Rumplestiltskin's farm is located. Rumplestiltskin and his son breaks into the the Duke's castle to steal the Dark One's Dagger. The castle is presumably located within the area known as the Frontlands. Dwarf Mines is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the fourteenth episode of the first season. This is where the Dwarvesmine the precious fairy dust, and where the fairies come to collect it. Emma's Prison Tower is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the twenty-first episode of the fourth season. It is a prison located on an island in the Bottomless Sea. This is where Emma Swan is held prisoner in Isaac's story, while being guarded by a Black Knight, Lily. Enchanted Forest Chapel is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the twenty-second episode of the fourth season. This is where Zelena marries Robin Hood in Isaac's story. Fendrake's Tent is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. This is the home of Fendrake the Healer, and where he runs his business. Forbidden Mountain is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the second episode of the first season. It is a steep mountain located by the sea, with Maleficent's castle sitting on the top. Geppetto's Home is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the twentieth episode of the first season. This is where Geppetto lives with his young son, Pinocchio. Hangman's Island is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the seventeenth episode of the third season. It is not reached by the Dark Curse due to being too far away, and it is where Ariel and Prince Eric spend their lives together happily after she saves him from Black Beard. Hercules' Camp is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. It is located not far from the Dark Palace. Hercules used to live there before he faced Cerberusfor the first time. Jefferson's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season. This is where Jefferson lives with his daughter Grace.8 Jefferson's Mansion (Enchanted Forest) is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the graphic novel, Out of the Past. This is where Jefferson lives with his wife Priscilla and his baby daughter Grace. Longbourne is an Enchanted Forest location that is mentioned in the eighth episode of the first season. When Hordor catches Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire trying to run away from their village, Rumplestiltskin's excuse is that they have wool to sell at the fair in Longbourne. Maleficent's Cave is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. This is where Maleficent made herself a dragon's nest and laid an egg. She scorched all the earth around the cave, to mark her territory, and filled it with silver treasures, which she hordes. Medusa's Cave is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the tenth episode of the third season. This is the home of the monster known as Medusa. Miller's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the sixteenth episode of the second season. This is where the Miller lives with his daughter, Cora, and where they make a living running a flour mill. The cottage is located close to King Xavier's castle. North Woods (Enchanted Forest) is an Enchanted Forest location that is mentioned in the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. According to Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen once ripped out the heart of every villager in this area. Ursula chimes in, "Or was it the South?" Nottingham is an Enchanted Forest location that is first mentioned in the nineteenth episode of the second season, and first appears in the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. It is the town which the Sheriff originates from, and has since been made a laughingstock by Robin Hood. When Cora gathers intel on her daughter's soulmate, she visits a tavern that Robin Hood used to own.[][] Poseidon's Ocean is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. This is where Poseidon, the King of the Sea, lives with his young daughter, Ursula. Rumplestiltskin's Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the twenty-second episode of the fourth season. This is where the Light One, Rumplestiltskin, lives with his wife, Belle, and their infant son, in Isaac's story. Ruth's Cabin is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the third episode of the second season. This is where Ruth lives while her son, Prince Charming, and his fiance, Snow White, go to war with King George. Prince Charming hid his mother at the cabin because King George threatened to have her killed if Prince Charming refused to do as he was told. King George eventually finds out where the cabin is, and sends his soldiers there to kill Prince Charming. Silver Mines Village is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the graphic novel Shadow of the Queen. It is a mining village in the Evil Queen's kingdom, in the glacial north, and is where the royal reserve of silver is located. This village is the home of the Minister. Snow White's Farm is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the tenth episode of the first season. After meeting Prince Charming, Snow White moves into a farm to "leave everything and everyone behind". After they defeat a pack of Werewolves, Red Riding Hood brings Snow White home to the farm. Prince Charming later tracks Snow White to the farm and meets Red Riding Hood, who says that Snow didn't come back after she went to see him. Snow White's Hideout is an Enchanted Forest location that first appears in the third episode of the first season. This is where Snow White lives while hiding from the Evil Queen, and where Regina lives in Isaac's story. The hideout is located inside the trunk of a fallen tree.4 Snow White's Hideout Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the twentieth episode of the second season. It is a cottage in an unnamed village, where Snow White was hiding for some time. The Evil Queen searches the cottage, only to find it empty, and realizes that someone must have tipped Snow White off. When the villagers refuse to tell where Snow White is currently hiding, Regina orders her Black Knights to kill them all. Spinsters' Cottage is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the eight episode of the third season. This is where a young Rumplestiltskin lives with two kind, old spinsters, after his father abandons him. Temple of Prometheus is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the seventh episode of the fifth season. The Temple of Prometheus is a structure which marked the end of Prometheus' theft where his flame burned on, until Nimue took it for herself. This was where she became the first Dark One, and by doing so, killed the woman Merlin loved, the person she used to be. Troll Road is an Enchanted Forest location that is first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. When Abigail and Prince Charming travel to Midas' Castle, Abigail suggests they use the Troll Road, but they end up taking a longer route instead. Winter Garden Winter Garden is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the nineteenth episode of the third season. It is where Glinda, banished from Oz by the Wicked Witch of the West, is sent. Full of ice and snow, the Winter Garden is located south of Rumplestiltskin's castle, and only the pure of heart may enter into her domain. Woods of the Dead Woods of the Dead is an Enchanted Forest location that appears in the eighth episode of the second season. This is where the last of the poppies, used to make sleeping powder, have taken seed. Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Enchanted Forest Locations